lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Dol Guldur Equipment
|added in = 20 |material = Orc Steel |damage = 6.5 |durability = 350 |sold by = Dol Guldur Orc Trader |used by = Dol Guldur Orc Dol Guldur Orc Archer}} Dol Guldur Equipment is used by the Dol Guldur Orcs that live in Dol Guldur. Their stats are slightly better than normal iron equipment, but not as good as those of Uruk Equipment. The entire equipment set is composed of the Dol Guldur sword, dagger, battleaxe, warhammer, spear, orc skull staff, orc bow, shovel, pickaxe, axe and hoe. Crafting All the following equipment must be crafted on a using Orc steel ingots and sticks in the arrangements shown below. Dol Guldur Sword A good all-round melee weapon with regular reach, knockback, and attack speed. Many Dol Guldur Orcs use this weapon. Dol Guldur Dagger A basic melee weapon. Weak, with a short reach, but quick. Like all daggers, it can be poisoned to increase the damage it deals. Note that poisoning is done on a regular crafting table. Dol Guldur Battleaxe A weapon that's equally good for cutting down trees as it is for cutting up Wood-elves. Dol Guldur Warhammer The strongest weapon in the Dol Guldur set, measured by attack damage, with an impressive knockback. However it swings much more slowly than a sword. Dol Guldur Spear The Dol Guldur spear deals less damage than a sword, but it has a greater reach than most other weapons. It can also be thrown, dealing a lot of damage to anything it hits. Some Orcs will throw this weapon at you if you get too close, so be careful! Dol Guldur Spike The Dol Guldur spike is another pike added to the mod for the Orcs of Dol Guldur. The spike is very useful for piercing your enemies at a farther distance then with a sword, or even a spear. It is essentially a pike, having a 200% range, 50% swing speed and doing its equipment set´s base damage (6.5). Orc Bow All orc archers, including those of Dol Guldur, use the same bow. This bow isn't the most powerful in the mod, but it's not a bad bow, either. Arrows and Bolts It is also possible to craft poisoned arrows and bolts. Dol Guldur Shovel If there's dirt or gravel in the way of mining operations, it might be necessary to get through it. With this shovel, it'll certainly be a lot easier (and less messy) than digging through it with your hands. Dol Guldur Pickaxe While the pick is sometimes used as a melee weapon by the orcs of Dol Guldur, its most common use is, of course, breaking rocks. It'll also mine Morgul Iron Ore quite nicely for you, along with any other ore in the mod. Dol Guldur Axe Perfect for cutting down trees and causing grief among the wood-elves. Some Dol Guldur Orcs use this weapon in combat, too. Dol Guldur Hoe We're not entirely sure if any Orcs of Dol Guldur actually did any farming, but if any of them did, then they might have used this hoe. Note: It's also the perfect weapon for taking down the Mallorn Ent. Just remember to drink five mugs of potent Orc Draught first, followed by three mugs of potent Vodka. Category:Equipment Category:Dol Guldur Category:Weapons Category:Items Category:Orcs Category:Evil Category:Sold by Traders Category:Average Strength Melee Weapon Category:Craftable